


balance to the force

by flameheartx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It, might be reylo might not be reylo your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameheartx/pseuds/flameheartx
Summary: SPOILERS FOR TROS.........What if someone answered Rey's call "be with me" earlier?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	balance to the force

**Author's Note:**

> ookay  
> Being ginormous skywalker trash I am I cannot deal with how tros treated Shmi, her son Anakin and his kids and grandkids. I’m sorry, but which one of the skywalkers has risen?  
> In the movie I saw, every one of them has fallen.  
> So on a boring lecture, I’ve written a fix it headcanon, fixing the stuff that I cannot accept as part of their story, they deserved so much better  
> Buckle up, we’re going on a ride  
> [english is not my mother tongue so excuse me if my grammar seems a bit off]

  * When Rey reaches out to the long-gone Jedi, Ahsoka answers her call from the other corner of the galaxy



[that white hood has to point out to something, right?]

  * Finnpoe scenes were fine, just add them holding hands and when they return let Finn call Poe his boyfriend
  * Ghost lands in the base
  * Ahsoka gets off with Ezra & Jacen
  * Leia recognises her
  * Ahsoka talks about Anakin with Leia and Rey



that is supposed to be a conclusion to HIS story

  * She talks with Finn and mentions Rex
  * Ahsoka talks shit about rotten Palps



If u REALLY have to resurrect palps, have Ben defeat him. This is the Skywalker saga, have Skywalkers do something other than dying

  * more defiance from Ben, he doesn’t follow Palpatine’s bullshit
  * Palpatine still says that Rey is his descendant 
  * Ben feels betrayed by Palps, he thought that his grandfather was talking to him, not this rotting corpse
  * The force lightning from Rey was alright, just the cause was awful
  * She’d just lost control
  * Ezra talks to her about that
  * He tells her about the whole Maul business, how the Shit Lord can easily deceive you into thinking you’re doing something good when you’re actually just following their plans
  * The trio adventures go as they were, just with explicit Finnpoe
  * Leia talks with Ahsoka about Bail, Padme and Anakin



Just hit me with the feels, this is supposed to be the conclusion, not a let's-forget-our-history fest

  * When Rey comes to Ahch-To let Anakin talk to her along with Luke, it’s not that hard



tbh if Anakin spoke to her it would have made so much more sense

  * Ahsoka & Ezra & Jacen follow Rey closely to Exegol



(maybe Anakin gave them a head start)

  * Jacen & Ezra disable the ground transmitter just as the Resistance arrives 
  * The fight goes more or less the same
  * along Poe and Finn calling each other "general" scene, Poe gives the ring to Finn



that scene was cute, you can try to pry finnpoe from my cold dead fingers

  * Ahsoka goes to confront palps with Rey
  * She’s calm, she has faced that shit lord before so she helps Rey calm down
  * Ahsoka IS the light side, she’s the Daughter impersonated
  * Palpatine calls her Jedi, she says she’s no Jedi



HOW DARE YOU MAKE AHSOKA I-AM-NO-JEDI TANO A **DEAD** JEDI

  * In the meantime when Ahsoka is stalling, Rey gives Ben Anakin’s lightsaber
  * He gets there



And here’s the major point of this fix it:

  * Ahsoka recognizes that Rey and Ben are the new impersonations of the Daughter and the Son
  * Palps bullshit about all the sith
  * Ahsoka says: “so I’ll kill you, become a shit lord and then kill myself”



or: 

  * My master was Anakin Skywalker and I will not allow you to tarnish his name by reigning terror on this galaxy



Just pure Ahsoka badassery

  * Ahsoka frees the spirit of the Daughter, Rey is the next one
  * It leaves Ahsoka unconscious, just like she was before Anakin revived her on Mortis.



At that point, I wouldn't be mad if Ahsoka died, she passed on what she represented and had a long life. She had seen Anakin's redemption and Ben's and she can pass into the Force as the one who carried the spirit of the Daughter through the darkest days of that galaxy.

The plot is: Anakin became the impersonation of the Son as he refused the role of the Father. As the Father died, the spirit of the Son made it easier for Palps to manipulate Anakin. Also palps bonds the spirit of the Father to himself with sith magic or something IDK, that’s how he survived. Anakin breaks free from the influence of palps and the Son, cause he’s a Skywalker, the Chosen One, he can rule over Son’s spirit. Anakin died a Jedi and the spirit of the Son was set free, it roamed the galaxy until it found a new and defenceless young Skywalker, Ben Solo. He finally managed to rule over the spirit of the Son when he talked with his father after fighting Rey on the wreckage of Death Star

  * Palpatine tried to take the powers of the Son and the Daughter



(Rey Palpatine, my ass, he felt that she was the next Daughter impersonation)

  * Their fight goes almost the same, I’m sorry Ben that you got thrown from a cliff
  * Now Anakin rooting for Rey makes more sense as we have seen him talk to her on Ahch-To
  * “And I am all the Jedi” means that the spirits of the Jedi live in the light side of the force, and Rey, as the Daughter impersonated, is the light side
  * the spirit of the Father gets destroyed along with palps as it is no longer needed for balance, Ben rules over the spirit of the Son as a descendant of Anakin Skywalker
  * The spirit of the Daughter helps Ben revive Rey as it did once revive Ahsoka



Ben doesn’t need to die, let one of the Skywalkers have a happy end, come on

  * They may or may not kiss, your choice
  * They stay together as them together is the balance brought to the force, their bond represents balance
  * Finnpoe kiss at the aftermath of the battle
  * Jacen offers to help him Finn understand the Force as he is no Jedi, like Ahsoka
  * The lightsabers are buried on Naboo, but Rey and Ben go to Tatooine to pay respects to Shmi’s grave as she’s the first Skywalker



The end, I’ve fixed it 


End file.
